The Story of Three Separate Ways
by Fumiyo Namikaze
Summary: Fanfic ini bercerita tentang kedelapan Ninja Genin dari Konohagakure dan ketiga orang (Sebas orang bukan ya) dari London era Queen Victoria tersedot lubang hitam dan jatuh di kota Domori. Berbagai peristiwa lucu, konyol, mengharukan, dan berbau supernatural terjadi di sini. sebenarnya ini ff crossover 3 anime (Nube, Naruto, Kuroshitsuji). tpi di option hanya tercantum dua saja


The Story of Three Separate Ways

_Pagi itu di mansion Phantomhive…_

"Aaaa….! Awas tembok!"

"PRAAANNNGGG…!"

"Kyaa! Kacamataku!"

"DUAAAARRRRR….!"

"Waaa…! Rambutku!"

"Ho..ho..ho.."

"BRAAKK!"

"…"

"Ada apa ini?" Seorang butler datang dan sangat terkejut dengan kekacauan yang terjadi di dapur. Seorang anak dengan penampilan rapi ala bangsawan era Ratu Victoria mengikutinya dari belakang

"_Ah.. Ohayou, Bocchan_." Sapa seorang _maid_ berkacamata tebal nan retak (karena terjatuh saat kekacauan terjadi), seorang _chef _muda dengan tubuh gosong dan rambut terbakar dan seorang tukang kebun _cute _secara bersamaan. Mereka adalah Meyrin, Bard dan Finnian, pegawai mansion Phanmtomhive yang terkenal dengan julukan "Trio Pelayan Bodoh".

"Ada yang bisa menjelaskan semua ini?" Tanya sang Butler kelam dengan sedikit geram.

"Maafkan kami, Sebastian-san!" Ketiga pelayan bodoh itu pun memelas sambil menangis. Pelayan _cool _bernama Sebastian itu pun menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu kemudian membuangnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat bereskan!"

"Baik!"

Ketiga pelayan bodoh itu pun dengan cepat membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Sementara itu, Sebastian berpaling kepada anak berusia kurang lebih 12 tahun yang berada di belakangnya.

"Maafkan kami, bocchan. Sebagai gantinya, saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi di ruang makan." Ujar Sebastian dengan membungkuk hormat kepada tuan mudanya, Ciel Phantomhive, sang Earl muda keluarga Phantomhive. Pemilik mansion megah itu.

"Terserah." Jawabnya enteng.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah terhidang hidangan sarapan yang terlihat enak.

Di sana sudah duduk seorang gadis manis berambut pirang.

"Hai, Ciel! Selamat pagi!" Sapa Gadis itu.

"Lizzie?" Ciel sedikit terkejut melihat tunangan sekaligus sepupunya itu, Lady Elizabeth, sudah berada di ruang makan.

"Aku datang ke sini lebih awal. Hihihi…"  
"Ha~ah…"

"Baiklah. Sepertinya anda berdua harus sarapan dulu." Ujar Sebastian dengan ramah. Ia dengan sigap langsung menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuan mudanya dan sang tunangan.

Mereka berdua pun memulai sarapannya, ditemani dengan Sebastian.

Ketika mereka sedang menikmati sarapannya, tiba-tiba suatu hawa aneh muncul…

"Hawa apa ini?" Tanya Ciel menghentikan santapannya.

"Ciel aku takut!" Ujar Elizabeth ketakutan.

Sebastian terlihat waspada, takut sesuatu menimpa tuannya.

Kemudian, suatu lubang besar hitam muncul di belakang Ciel! Ciel, Elizabeth, dan Sebastian tersedot ke dalamnya!

"AAAAAAAA…..!"

"Bocchan! Aku membawakan hidangan special buatanku. i…." Bard terkejut melihat ruang makan yang ia masuki kosong tidak ada orang. Meyrin dan Finnian yang menyusul pun kaget ketika melihat ruang makan berantakan tanpa Ciel, Elizabeth dan Sebastian di dalamnya.

"Bocchan! Lady Elizabeth! Sebastian-san! Kalian dimana?"

Ketiga pelayan itu pun terus mencari, tetapi tidak ketemu….

"AAAAA…..BOCCHAAAANNN…!"

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

_Siang itu, di Konohagakure…._

"Hoaaammmmzzzz….."

"Hei, Naruto! Jangan menguap seperti itu! Tidak baik!" Timpal seorang gadis beambut pink yang bernama Sakura kepada anak berambut kuning yang berjalan bersamanya.

"Aku masih ngantuk. Mau apa sih guru Kakashi meyuruh kita datang sepagi ini?" Keluh Anak laki-laki bernama Naruto itu dengan nada malas

"Hei, tidak sepantasnya seorang ninja berbicara seperti itu." Timpal seorang anak cool bernama Sasuke yang berjalan bersama mereka.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sasuke. Sasuke memang hebat." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke terlihat acuh

"Cih.."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat latihan. Di sana sudah hadir juga teman-teman mereka sesama ninja genin. Ada Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Hinata dan Lee.

"Hei, kenapa kalian disini juga?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kalian disuruh guru Kakashi juga?" Sambung Sakura.

"Tidak. Kami memang janjian untuk bertemu di sini untuk latihan bersama." Jawab Lee bersemangat.

"Yah, memang merepotkan. Tapi, apa boleh buat?" Sambung Shikamaru dengan nada malas.

Naruto semakin bersemangat latihan. Tetapi sebenarnya maksud Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke datang ke lapangan tempat latihan belum jelas, karena Kakashi belum memberitahukan maksud dan tujuannya mengumpulkan tim tujuh di sini.

"Tapi koq guru Kakashi belum juga datang ya." Gumam Sakura.

"ha~ah. Biasalah" Timpal Sasuke.

" yang lain juga belum datang." Sambung Choji sambil menyantap keripik kentangnya.

Saat mereka saling bersenda gurau, tiba-tiba suatu hawa aneh terasa oleh semua ninja genin di sana. Mereka semua berwaspada, kecuali Naruto yang bersikap biasa saja (karena memang tidak merasakan apa-apa –dasar payah!).

Tiba-tiba, muncul lubang hitam besar di belakang Shikamaru yang sedang bersandar pada sebatang kayu tempat latihan tim tujuh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA…"

Semua tersedot masuk ke dalam lubang hitam.

Saat lubang hitam itu menghilang, muncul Kakashi yang datang terlambat.

"maaf, aku datang terla…. Huh? Kemana anak-anak?"

~ooo0ooo0ooo~

"Apa benar besok ada ulangan matematika?" Tanya seorang anak dengan membawa bola kepada keempat temannya yang berjalan pulang bersamanya.

"Entahlah, Hiroshi. Terkadang Nube selalu mengada-ada. Malahan kalau ada ulangan dia tidak memberitahu terlebih dahulu." Jawab gadis berkucir dua bernama Kyoko yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"mudah-mudahan tidak. Aku malas." Gumam Katsuya, diiyakan oleh gadis bernama Miki dan lelaki pendek bernama Makoto, murid-murid dari Nueno Meisuke a.k.a Nube, sang guru ahli roh.

"WAAAAAA….!"

GUBRAAAKKKK….!

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ciel terbangun. Tampak Sebastian terbangun setelah terjatuh dari atas, Elizabeth yang masih tertelungkup dan delapan orang anak yang tidak ia kenal sama-sama jatuh bersamaan dengannya. Nampaknya lubang hitam itu menyedot lalu menjatuhkannya.

"Bocchan, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sebastian pada Ciel dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku sedikit sakit setelah terjatuh dari atas." Jawab Ciel.

"HUAAA…! DIMANA INI..?" Naruto berteriak histeris setelah ia terbangun. Disusul oleh Lee yang juga menyerukan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Hei, Choji! Cepat bangun! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!" Omel Ino yang tertindih Choji yang badannya… wow…!

"Kalian… siapa?" Tanya Sasuke kepada Ciel, Sebastian, dan Elizabeth.

"Eh, iya. Siapa kalian?" Tanya Sakura menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

Timbullah sesi lempar Tanya di antara mereka…

Kelima murid Nube-sensei itu terhenti, melongo bingung dan heran melihat beberapa orang aneh terjatuh dari langit di depan mereka.

Kesebelas orang yang jatuh dari langit itu pun diam, menengok ke arah lima orang anak yang melihati mereka.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya kesebelas orang itu.

Kelima murid Nube itu pun saling memandang satu sama lain. Mereka heran dengan kesebelas orang aneh yang jatuh dihadapannya.

Elizabeth tengok kanan dan kiri. Ia merasa asing dengan suasana tempat yang ia 'jatuhi'.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Elizabeth.

"Ini di Kota Domori…" Jawab kelima murid Nube…

_To Be Continued…._


End file.
